The Last Apprentice
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: After the battle with BloodClan, ThunderClan warriors go after the rest of the BloodClan cats that escape. They find three of Scourge's kits and promise to raise them in ThunderClan. However, when two of Scourge's kits escape with BloodClan and are raised to hate, will the siblings be torn apart by rivalries or will they accept their differences and unite to save their loved ones?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A shriek echoed through the alley for the third time. The cats of BloodClan eyed the cardboard box where the cries of pain were coming from.

Wearily a blood colored she-cat crept into the box. "Minnie are you okay?" the red she-cat whispered.

The black and white she-cat weakly looked up. "The kits are coming," she whispered. Then Minnie burst into screeches of pain.

The blood furred she-cat gave Minnie a stick to bite on as the poor she-cat gave birth to five kits. Minnie craned her neck, "Are they okay?"

The red she-cat nodded, "You have three daughters and two sons," she replied. Minnie sighed and stared off into some unseen distance.

The red she-cat licked her fresh wound. BloodClan had just retreated from their battle for the forest with those stupid forest cats. Scourge was dead, but now his kits would live on to carry on his legacy.

The blood colored she-cat looked at the kits. There was a black tom with white paws and green eyes, a little gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes, a black she-cat with amber eyes, a white tom with black ears and tail-tip and blue eyes, and a gray she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

"What will you name them?" she asked.

Minnie gave a hard cough which made her deep wounds started pouring blood again. "Scourge and I decided on names before the battle."

The red she-cat shook her head, "It was cruel of him to let his mate fight while she was carrying kits," she murmured under her breath.

If Minnie heard she ignored the comment and continued, "The black tom with white paws will be Thunder. The white tom with the black ears will be Blood. The little gray she-cat can be Shiver. The black she-cat will be Claw. And finally, the gray she-cat with black stripes is Carboni."

The red she-cat nodded. "Those are some strong names, now it is time for you to pick which one will be Scourge's successor."

Minnie shook her head and choked out weakly, "No! They are only kits, you can't do that to them, Rust!"

Rust growled, "BloodClan must have a leader! If you don't pick I will, Minnie," she snarled.

Silence followed her words.

Confused, Rust stalked forward and looked at Minnie carefully. The black and white she-cat's breath was coming in ragged gasps.

_I did warn her if she didn't choose I would, _Rust thought. Looming over the kits she glared down at them. Rust snatched Thunder up in her jaws, figuring that since he looked the most like Scourge that BloodClan would accept him.

Rust raced outside and leaped up onto the dumpster and yowled, "All cats that have been rejected and have killed gather now and hear my words!"

The remaining cats of BloodClan creeped out of the shadows and boxes and padded over to gather under the ever-watchful eyes of Rust, who was holding Thunder in her jaws.

"I give you Thunder, son of Scourge, leader of BloodClan!" Rust yowled.

BloodClan cats yowled their approval and Rust smiled smugly. "However, until he is of age, I will be the leader of BloodClan. Scourge also has three daughters and another son in his line. May BloodClan prosper under Scourge's legacy!" she shouted.

Rust watched as cats threw their collars onto the dumpster so Thunder could wear one. Rust picked a collar from the bunch, a shiny gold one that was studded with several dog and cat teeth. Carefully she slide the collar onto Thunder using her jaws.

"Attack!" A voice screeched from the front of the alley.

Rust looked up as Clan cats swarmed into the alley, leaping onto any cat near. Rust's eyes widened in panic, "BloodClan retreat! Retreat and regroup, BloodClan to me!" she yowled in fear.

Grabbing Thunder in her jaws she raced down the alley with BloodClan cats pounding after her.

**Later in the alley with the Clan cats . . .**

"Firestar over here!" a muscular tabby tom called from a cardboard box.

The ThunderClan leader padded over, "What is it Bramblepaw?" he asked.

Bramblepaw nodded to the cardboard box, "Three kits and an almost dead queen."

"Cinderpelt!" Firestar called then darted into the cardboard box.

Inside a black she-kit, a small gray she-kit, and a white tom were curled up by the queen's belly.

Cinderpelt burst into the den, "What's wrong Firestar?" she asked. "Oh," she whispered as her eyes fell onto the kits and the queen.

Rushing over to the queen Cinderpelt spoke gently, "Who did this to you?" she asked.

The queen stirred and looked up with horror and fear in her eyes, "You! Get away from my kits you horrible forest cats! You killed my Scourge! And now you have taken my Thunder and my Carboni!" she snarled.

Cinderpelt looked puzzled, "Scourge? You are of BloodClan? Who are Thunder and Carboni?" she asked.

The queen shuddered and drew in another painful gasp of air. "You mean you didn't take my kits?" she asked.

Bramblepaw spoke up from the back of the den, "No, we chased BloodClan out and found you here with your three kits."

The she-cat seemed calmed by these words and nodded weakly.

"We will take your kits to a safe place," Firestar promised. "What are their names?" he asked gently.

The queen closed her eyes and didn't open them, "The gray she-kit is Shiver, the white tom is Blood, and the black she-kit is Claw. If you take my kits you have to keep their names and keep them safe," the she-cat gasped.

Firestar gently picked up Claw in his jaws, "I won't let harm come to your kits," he promised solemnly. The queen's breathing abruptly stopped, as if she had just kept breathing to make sure her kits were safe.

"They will grow up in ThunderClan," Firestar declared.

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Chapter one should be up soon!**

**~Stormyyy**


	2. Three Jagged Lines

Three Jagged Lines

**About six moons later . . .**

**Clawkit's POV**

Clawkit raced out of the nursery and stared at the fluffy white flakes falling for the sky. "Run! The sky is falling to pieces!" she screeched and dove for the nursery entrance.

Her brother, Bloodkit padded out to see what all the noise was, "Quit being a mouse, Clawkit. Brightheart said this morning that it's called snow and its coming down hard!" he exclaimed.

Clawkit glared at her paws, "Whatever," she mumbled. "Where's Shiverkit?" she asked.

Bloodkit rolled his eyes, "Hiding in the darkest corner of the nursery, she says the snow is too cold for her."

Clawkit chuckled and crouched down, facing Bloodkit. She sprang at him and landed squarely on top of him. She raked her tiny claws down his shoulder and Bloodkit let out an angry hiss.

Bloodkit shook his pelt, sending Clawkit tumbling off and blood splattering onto the ground.

Shiverkit creeped out of the nursery quietly and sat to watch her brother and sister mock-fight.

Bloodkit leaped at Clawkit scrambled out of the way but got her tail nicked for not being fast enough. Bloodkit jumped after his sister again and Clawkit crouched down behind Shiverkit just as Bloodkit stretched out his claws.

On accident he raked them down Shiverkit's right eye, leaving three jagged lines. Shiverkit squeaked in pain and shuffled backwards.

"Bloodkit!" Clawkit yelled. "Look what you did!"

Bloodkit glared at his sister, "You made me! If you hadn't ducked behind her I would have never had clawed her!" he shouted.

"What's going on out here?" Ferncloud meowed, padding out of the nursery. She took one glance at Shiverkit and gasped, "What happened?"

Shiverkit crouched down and let the blood from her wound drip onto the ground as she trembled in shock and fear.

Ferncloud crouched down beside Shiverkit, "Are you okay little one?" she asked in a gentle voice. Carefully and slowly Ferncloud led Shiverkit to the medicine den.

Clawkit turned to Bloodkit, "You idiot mouse-brain! You could have blinded her!" she growled.

"It's not my fault, it's yours!" Bloodkit snarled and unsheathed his claws.

Shooting him a murderous glare Clawkit crouched down into an attack-like position. Bloodkit copied her position and growled in a low voice.

"What are you doing?" Sootpaw asked, confused, as he dropped a vole onto the freshkill pile.

Clawkit scrambled up into a messy sitting position. "Nothing . . ." she mumbled.

Bloodkit snorted and Clawkit shot another glare at him. Sootpaw looked back and forth at the two of them, "Well . . . Firestar wanted me to tell you he's going to make you apprentices tonight when Bramblepaw gets his ceremony."

Bloodkit puffed out his chest, "Finally, what's he been waiting for? I bet he'll want to mentor me himself! I _am _the best fighter out of the whole Clan!"

Sootpaw stifled a laugh and nodded, "Probably," he muttered before walking away.

Clawkit beamed with excitement, "I can't wait! It's been no fun being the only kits in the nursery, Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw were so much fun to play RiverClan raid with!"

Bloodkit scowled, "Quit living in the past!"

Clawkit growled at her brother, "Whatever . . . you should go apologize to Shiverkit. She'll probably have a scar there or she could be blind in that eye now!"

Bloodkit rolled his eyes, "I doubt that, it's not like I was clawing hard," he mumbled.

Clawkit batted him with her paw, "Come on!"

The two kits dashed for the medicine den, Bloodkit leaped onto Clawkit and jumped off of her to get to the entrance of the medicine den before her.

Bloodkit burst into the medicine den, "Is Shiverkit okay?" he asked.

Clawkit padded into the den a second later, her pelt cluttered with dried moss and dust. She tilted her head at Cinderpelt, waiting for her answer.

Cinderpelt nodded to a moss nest in the far corner of the den, "She's over here, and she may be a little drowsy because I gave her some poppy seeds. For now she just needs rest, I'll be back in a little bit, try not to make a mess of the den."

Clawkit padded over with Bloodkit on her heels. "Shiverkit are you okay? We didn't mean to get you hurt!" Clawkit exclaimed.

Shiverkit blinked her left eye and Clawkit saw there was some kind of juice slathered on her right eye. "It's okay, I'm okay," she mumbled in a slurred voice. "My eye hurts but Cinderpelt said I should still be able to see out of it."

Bloodkit stared sadly at the wound, "It was an accident Shiverkit, please forgive me?" he asked.

Shiverkit blinked open both of her eyes and sat up. "Of course I forgive you," she purred quietly.

Bloodkit and Clawkit both tried to smile but they couldn't help staring at the same thing.

Three jagged lines were glowing bright red down Shiverkit's right eye.

**For all of you who don't know, this takes place near the beginning of Firestar's Quest. While Firestar is away I'm going to make something different happen in the Clans. **

**Also I will write from Carboni and Thunder's POVs too. I'll give you the kits personalities in the next chapter. Until next time**

**~Stormyyy**


	3. A Collar

**Personalities & Descriptions: (Using their first names instead of adding 'kit' or 'paw')**

**Claw – black she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Fierce and merciless**

**Thunder – black tom with white paws and green eyes. Personality: Loyal and humorous**

**Shiver – small soot colored she-cat with faded blue-gray eyes. Personality: Timid and cautious**

**Carboni – gray she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. Personality: Ambitious and brave**

**Blood – white tom with black ears and tail-tip and blue eyes. Personality: Impatient, short-tempered, and determined. **

A Collar

**Carboni's POV**

Carboni creeped out of the box she shared with Thunder and stretched. _Today's the day I become six moons old! Maybe not cats will take me more seriously since I'm officially __not__ a kit! _Carboni thought proudly.

Thunder raced down the alley, "Carboni! Guess what I got to do!" Thunder yowled.

Whisking out of the way Carboni stared at her paws, "Did you get to fight?"

Thunder nodded proudly and puffed out his chest, "Yep! Rust is helping me herself! Can you believe it?" he asked excitedly.

Carboni looked up and said crossly, "Yes I can believe it! You get everything you want so why not special training?" She snapped.

Thunder's ears went back in surprise, "Why are you so bitter today?" he asked.

Carboni shook her head, "You're the next leader of BloodClan, you get whatever you want, and it's not fair! I'm Scourge's kit just as much as you are!"

Thunder shook his head and smiled wobbly at his sister, "Carboni I'm sure you're just as special as I am. Remember if anything happens to me then you get to be leader," he murmured.

Shaking her head Carboni sat down, "Don't talk like that. BloodClan would rather be wiped out than lose you in a battle."

Laughing quietly Thunder smiled at her, "What is it you really want?' he asked.

Carboni scowled and shuffled her paws, "A collar. Every cat but me has one and I don't want to be thought of as weak because I don't have one!" she declared.

"Let's go ask Rust for one then! I doubt she'll say no," Thunder meowed encouragingly.

"Alright, fine," Carboni finally agreed.

Together the two kits raced down the alley towards the big dumpster that Rust claimed as her den.

Carboni hesitated then scrambled under the dumpster with Thunder right behind her. "Rust?" she called.

Yellow eyes glittered towards the back of the dumpster, "What do you want?" she asked.

Carboni shuffled her paws and glanced at Thunder for help. "Carboni was wondering if she could have a collar of her own?" he inquired.

Rust examined Carboni carefully before saying, "Very well. I like to keep a couple on the roof of the dumpster when we have new killers. Just pick one out of there," she murmured.

Carboni's face registered surprise, "Thank you, Rust!"

Rust flicked her tail, "Whatever. Now out you go, both of you."

Obediently the two cats creeped out from under the dumpster. Carboni beamed with delight and leaped up on top of the dumpster.

"Wow! There are so many!" she gasped. "But there isn't a gold one like yours," she mewed, glancing at Thunder.

Shrugging her brother leaped up next to her and stared at all the different collars. Thunder nodded to a thin rope with a gleaming crystal tied on the end.

Carboni made a face, "That's so pathetic! Now every cat will think I'm so kind of prissy cat! I want one with teeth."

Thunder narrowed his eyes, "I think it's pretty."

Carboni closed her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. Thunder crept quietly over to her and dropped the collar over her neck; letting it slide right into place.

Carboni let out an angry hiss, "Now everyone is going to think I'm so fat kittypet with Twolegs who get me anything!"

Thunder smiled smugly at her, "I think it fits you. It's really pretty but it's rock hard."

Carboni cuffed him over the ears, "Whatever."

**I forgot to mention that, Shiverkit, Bloodkit, and Clawkit have no idea that they're from BloodClan. They think they're mother died in a border skirmish. Anyways, the story will start picking up, I'll try and update tomorrow.**

**StarClan light your paths!**

**~Stormyyy**


	4. Apprentices and Mentors

**Softbelly: ****Yes it is! She inspired me :P *hands coooooookiee***

**Mossleaf of SwiftClan: ****Thanks, here's your update! *tosses a cookie***

**Spottedfire7: ****Thank you! *gives cookie***

**ShiverInTheNight: ****Here's your update, thanks for reviewing! :D *throws cookie***

Apprentices and Mentors

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Firestar yowled from his perch on Highrock.

Instantly cats started pouring out of the dens. Clawkit scrambled out of the medicine den eagerly, "Bloodkit, Shiverkit! Hurry Firestar has called a meeting!"

Bloodkit burst out of the medicine den, almost bowling Clawkit over. "Watch out!" Bloodkit shouted before racing over to the rest of the Clan.

Shiverkit emerged from the den a moment later, "Where's Brightheart?" she asked, referring to the kits' adopted mother.

"Uh, over there I think," Clawkit said, flicking her tail to the far side of the clearing.

Shiverkit bounded in the direction Clawkit had pointed her in.

Clawkit joined the rest of ThunderClan seconds later.

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"I do, Firestar," Bramblepaw meowed, full of confidence.

Firestar nodded his approval, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Bramblepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Firestar declared.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" ThunderClan cheered.

Firestar's face registered shock just as the rest of the Clan's faces.

Clawkit's eyes widened, everyone knew how much Firestar hadn't trusted Brambleclaw because of his resemblance of his father.

Firestar seemed to snap out of it the quickest, "Now I would also like to preform one of my favorite duties, Bloodkit, Clawkit, and Shiverkit have reached their sixth moon today," he announced.

"Shiverkit, Bloodkit, and Clawkit step forward," Firestar called. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan, we have a new warrior and three new apprentices. Bloodkit, Clawkit, and Shiverkit from now until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Bloodpaw, Clawpaw, and Shiverpaw.

"Cloudtail, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Bloodpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wit on to him, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan," Firestar mewed.

Cloudtail's eyes widened in surprise and he approached his apprentice and touched noses with him before moving off into the crowd.

"Ashfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Clawpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength on to her, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan," Firestar's steady voice rang through the hollow.

Clawpaw felt excitement course through her and she bounded over and touched noses to Ashfur happily.

Firestar's gaze then flicked down to his deputy, "And Graystripe, you trained Brackenfur well and I know you will train Shiverpaw just as well. I trust you to pass on your courage to her, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Shiverpaw padded nervously over to her mentor, her blue eyes flashing. Being so small and still mostly kit-sized Shiverpaw had to put her front paws on a rock to steady herself as she touched noses with Graystripe.

"Lucky mouse," Clawpaw heard Bloodpaw mutter under his breath.

Clawpaw smiled for her sister, she _needed _Graystripe as a mentor. Poor thing was so timid she really could use an encouraging but strong mentor like Graystripe.

"Clawpaw, battle training right away," she heard Ashfur say from behind her.

**I'll update again tomorrow hopefully! I probably have to a baby-sit chickens while they exercise outside sooo yeah!**

**Review? Please? For another virtual cookie?**

**Please?**

**~Stormyyy**


	5. Battle Training and First Kill?

**Racoonfeather: ****Thanks!**

**ShiverInTheNight: ****Here's your update!**

**Guest: ****Because my family owns chickens and they are not old enough to live outside in a chicken coop yet so they have to stay inside and they have to get outside so they can run around and exercise. So in a way I have to "babysit" them while they're outside.**

Battle Training and First Kill?

**Clawpaw's POV**

Clawpaw leaped at Ashfur and crashed into him. The gray tom remained standing despite her efforts, not even budging.

Ashfur shook his head, "No you can't meet your enemies head-on yet. Not until you're bigger. Now try again," he instructed.

Growling angrily Clawpaw stalked back over to her side of the clearing and crouched down. Ashfur waited.

Clawpaw cleverly leaped into the air this time and she saw disappointment on Ashfur's face when she did the same move as last time.

Before she tackled Ashfur, Clawpaw dived into the ground and slid right in between his front paws, then pawed his belly with sheathed claws.

Ashfur crashed to the ground as Clawpaw slid out of the way.

"Well done!" he praised.

**Thunder's POV**

Thunder watched as Rust crouched down and demonstrated a death blow to Carboni. His sister copied Rust's movement exactly and the she-cat nodded in praise.

Scrambling over to him, Carboni meowed, "You're right this is so fun!"

"Thunder! Carboni! Come here now!" Rust called.

Obediently the two siblings trotted over and sat down at Rust's paws. "Yes, Rust?" Thunder asked.

Rust smiled a pure wicked, evil smile. "It's time you both killed don't you agree?" she asked.

Carboni shifted uncomfortably and Thunder hesitated. "I'll take that as a yes then," Rust meowed happily? No, not happily; she was never happy.

"Bring out the prisoner!" Rust snarled.

Shell and Tawny, two strong personal guards of Rust's, dragged out a scrawny ginger tom whose fur was matted down with dirt and blood.

"Kill him, and don't hesitate," Rust ordered, shoving Carboni and Thunder forward.

Carboni glanced at her brother who launched himself at the ginger tom. _It's only a kittypet, _Thunder reminded himself.

Thunder raked his claws down the kittypet's face. The ginger tom let out shrieks of pain as blood splattered onto the ground.

Landing on the ground lightly, Thunder leaped into the air again the second he touched the ground. Carboni launched herself too, but not at the kittypet.

She bowled into Thunder and pinned him to the ground. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Thunder shook his head, "Rust told us to."

Carboni looked at the ginger tom, "That doesn't me we have to do what she says!"

Thunder slowly shook his head, "Your right. You get Shell and I'll get Tawny," he whispered.

Carboni nodded and launched herself backwards, twisting in the air, and tackling Shell right in the face.

Thunder did the same and when he neared Tawny he lashed out his claws at her face. Tawny let out a shriek of rage but was cut off as Carboni slid under her paws and Shell crashed into Tawny when he was trying to get Carboni.

Thunder and Carboni raced over to the ginger tom, "Go! Go and don't turn back, never return here!" Thunder ordered.

The cat hesitated.

"Go back to your nest; you will be safe there," Carboni insisted.

With that the kittypet raced down the alley like his life depended on it; probably because it did.

"Well that was decent fighting, however, you must be punished," a voice said from behind the apprentices.

Thunder and Carboni stiffened and turned around to face Rust.

The blood colored she-cat whipped out her claws.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter should be the prophecy.**

**Review?**

**~Stormyyy**


	6. Never Before

Never Before

**Shiverpaw's POV**

"_Shiverpaw wake up! You must hurry little one," an urgent voice insisted. _

_Shiverpaw blinked open her eyes sleepily. She was in a forest and around her cats were pounding past her shouting and screaming, their eyes wide with terror. _

"_What's happening?" Shiverpaw shouted in fear. _

_A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stood before her, "It's okay little one. It's not real, you're safe."_

"_Who are you?" Shiverpaw asked. _

"_I'm Spottedleaf, dear one. I have a very important message for you," the tortoiseshell murmured. _

_Shiverpaw edged away a little bit, "What do you want?" she asked._

_Spottedleaf smiled at her, "I have a prophecy to deliver."_

_Shiverpaw tipped her head, "A prophecy?"_

_The tortoiseshell nodded and smiled, "__**When torn apart by Blood there is only one way to escape the greatest Wind ever see by the Clans. When the moon changes the Wind comes, and the only way to escape is to unite."**_

"_I don't understand," Shiverpaw whispered. _

_Spottedleaf frowned, "I cannot reveal more. You need to find your siblings and warn them."_

"_Clawpaw and Bloodpaw? They're right next to me in the apprentices' den," Shiverpaw said, confused. _

_Spottedleaf smiled, "No your other siblings. Thunder and Carboni."_

_Shiverpaw narrowed her eyes in concentration, "I live in ThunderClan is Thunder from there? And what's a Carboni?" she asked._

_Spottedleaf laughed lightly, "They are your brother and sister. And they will need your help when the time comes. Be ready," she warned._

_Spottedleaf started to fade and Shiverpaw let out a wail, "Wait! Don't go!" she shouted._

_It was too late though, Spottedleaf was gone. Without a trace._

Shiverpaw woke up with a gasp. Dawn light filtered into the apprentices' den. Bloodpaw and Clawpaw were already gone from their nests so Shiverpaw was alone in the den with Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw.

_I have to tell somebody! _Shiverpaw thought urgently. _But who do I tell? Wasn't Firestar leaving ThunderClan to go on some journey today? _

Shiverpaw decided she would try and tell Graystripe, her mentor.

"Shiverpaw! Time for patrol, are you awake yet?" Graystripe called from the clearing.

Scrambling out of the apprentices' den Shiverpaw rushed over to her mentor. _I'll tell him after patrol, _she decided.


	7. Familiar Faces

**I'm so sorry it has been so long! This won't happen again I forbid it too! **

Familiar Faces

**Shiverpaw's POV**

Shiverpaw followed Graystripe, Spiderpaw, Mousefur, Bloodpaw and Brackenfur to the Twoleg Place border. "Why do we have such a huge patrol?" Spiderpaw asked.

Mousefur let out a loud sigh, "Don't you remember hearing about BloodClan. They were kittypets and loners and they retreated to the Twoleg Place. ThunderClan has to be very careful when we patrol this border just in case BloodClan decides to strike again."

Spiderpaw lowered his ears in embarrassment, "Oh," he whispered.

Bloodpaw snorted, "Even a kit knows that," he muttered under his breath.

**Carboni's POV**

Carboni limped after her patrol. Apparently Rust believed in physically learning. Now Carboni had several cuts on her face and shoulders and a leg with a torn muscle. Thunder was in better shape than her though; her brother only had some scratches on his flank and a ripped ear.

"Pick up the pace Tender Foot!" Shell snarled. He was leading the patrol Carboni had been put on.

The triplets Rookie, Firefly, and Shiner all turned and sneered at Carboni.

"Remember to keep quiet. Those idiot Clan cats think we ran away with our tails between our legs," Shell snarled.

"Wait I hear something!" Rookie blurted out.

Shell whirled around and smacked him with his claws right between the eyes, "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Do you hear that?" Some voice on the other side of the fence exclaimed.

The BloodClan patrol fell silent.

**Shiverpaw's POV**

"Do you hear that?" Brackenfur exclaimed.

Graystripe strained his ears, "I don't. But I thought I did earlier."

Bloodpaw tasted the air and his voice contained disgust, "Kittypets."

Brackenfur and Mousefur silently slunk up towards the fence, their sides pressed against it and their ears pricked to pick up even the quietest breathing.

Graystripe waved his tail and crouched down. Spiderpaw, Bloodpaw, and Shiverpaw copied his movements, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Mousefur jerked suddenly and nodded; indicating there were cats on the other side.

Graystripe beckoned the warriors to his side and once in formation he called out, "Come out. We won't hurt you. Do you seek the light and bring me the flame?"

Shiverpaw and Bloodpaw exchanged confused glances and stared at Spiderpaw expectantly.

The black apprentice smirked at them, "Only warriors use this saying when facing a blind enemy. If the cat comes in peace they reply 'My flame already burns' if they reply something else, it's an enemy."

Shiverpaw narrowed her eyes and pricked his ears.

The cats on the other side of the fence answered, "We don't need your codes and riddles! Leave our land!"

Bloodpaw snorted loudly, "We aren't in your land you mouse-brains!" he shouted.

Arguing broke out with the cats on the other side of the fence and Spiderpaw burst out laughing, which made Mousefur shoot her apprentice a disappointed look.

Brackenfur beckoned Shiverpaw and Bloodpaw and leaped onto the fence. Shiverpaw copied him and Bloodpaw appeared by her side a second later.

Shiverpaw took in the cats sharply. Bloodpaw glared down at them coldly, "Who are you?" he snarled.

**Carboni's POV**

Carboni stared up at the Clan cats. Two of the three's faces just looked . . . familiar.

"I should as you the same," Carboni retorted to the white tom.

"I'm Bloodpaw," he sneered, "not that it's any of your business anyway."

"I'm Shiverpaw," the gray she-cat whispered.

_Familiar . . . But I've never seen these cats before. I only went out of the alley twice and both times I was in the Twoleg Place with Thunder! _Carboni thought.

The way the gray she-cat stared at the BloodClan cats made Carboni sure that she had been recognized too.

"Get out of here Clan cats. You don't belong anywhere near the streets," Shell growled.

Brackenfur lifted his muzzle and narrowed his eyes, "Want to play wise one? Alright fine, how's this? Stay away from our territory or you're going to be shredded."

Rookie curled his lip in offense but before he could speak Carboni cut in, "We'll try not to. Come on let's get back," she offered.

Firefly didn't argue for once and darted away for the alleys with Shiner and Rookie on her heels.

Shell looked disgusted but he slowly stalked away from the fence, under the watchful eyes of the three Clan cats.

"Come on Tender Foot!" Shell called angrily.

Carboni started to limp after him. Her tore muscle was seriously swelling with infection.

**Shiverpaw's POV**

Shiverpaw couldn't help it as she called out, "What happened to your leg?"

The cat that was nicknamed "Tender Foot" turned around and shrugged, "I refused to obey orders. Rust doesn't like that."

Brackenfur looked at her with sympathy, "You look very familiar," he murmured, "what's your name?"

"I'm Carboni of BloodClan. Daughter of Scourge," she answered.

"Tender Foot!" an angry voice shrieked.

Carboni shrunk down, "I gotta go," she mumbled.

Then she was gone.

Shiverpaw closed her eyes and swayed on her paws. She constantly saw many faces, but she couldn't match their names to them or explain why they were familiar.

**So Tender Foot is Carboni's nickname because of her injured leg she can hardly walk on it. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review?**

**~Stormyyy**


	8. Permanent

**Jessica: ****Thanks!**

**Maximum ride: ****Here's your update! I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**PhantomWynd:**** :O Your right! Thanks for pointing that out! It was a mistake thanks for telling me otherwise I probably wouldn't have found out for a while xD**

Permanent

**Carboni's POV**

The walk back to BloodClan was miserable. Carboni's leg was dripping blood again from the wound and Shiner would not stop chattering away.

Thunder bounded over to Carboni, half of his face was swollen and one of his eyes was squeezed shut. "Anything interesting happen?" he asked.

Carboni shrugged, "Just ThunderClan cats. But two of them did look pretty familiar. Shiverpaw and Bloodpaw they said their names were."

Thunder rolled his eyes, "Just some more ThunderClan trying to be all smart about everything. It's a pity father wasn't here to deal with them."

Carboni's eyes burned into the ground and mumbled, "Yeah . . . a pity . . ."

**Clawpaw's POV**

Clawpaw padded over to Shiverpaw and Bloodpaw. "How was patrol?" she grumbled.

Shiverpaw blinked painfully from the cuts over her eye, "It was fine. Why are you so grouchy?"

Bloodpaw snorted, "Hasn't she always been?"

Clawpaw's temper snapped, "Shut up! I _hate _training with Ashfur! He never teaches you anything important!"

Shiverpaw blinked at her sister in surprise. "Anything else need to be announced?" Bloodpaw asked scornfully.

"I want to go to the Twoleg Place! I think we_ need_ to go there," Shiverpaw meowed in a quiet voice.

Bloodpaw rolled his eyes, "You're insane." Clawpaw nodded in agreement.

Shiverpaw sighed in defeat and padded away towards Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw.

"Do you think she'll try to go to the Twoleg Place by herself?" Bloodpaw whispered.

"Probably, let's just keep an eye on her," Clawpaw answered. "I hope she doesn't go to that Twoleg Place though, she doesn't need any more scars. I'm not sure . . . if she can actually _see _out of her scarred eye."

Bloodpaw nodded in agreement, "That makes going to the Twoleg Place even more dangerous."

**Carboni's POV**

"I don't think that leg is going to heal," a brown tabby tom mumbled.

"But Liam if it doesn't heal I'll be stuck being called Tender Foot for the rest of my life! The other cats will make fun of me!" Carboni wailed.

Liam shushed her and ducked his head outside the cardboard box for a second, "Don't let the others hear you whining or they'll make fun of you more. You're strong, Carboni. Make them think your weak then take them at the last second!"

Carboni narrowed her eyes and considered this. Liam added quickly, "Let this permanent wound be a reminder of your bravery; for standing up to Rust."

Carboni slowly exhaled and nodded. Liam smiled and licked her on the cheek, "I gotta go and find Paili, Twilla, Iris, Sage, and Dani. I'll be back soon."

With that Liam disappeared out of his cardboard box. Carboni padded outside and settled on the ground near the entrance. She stared at her permanently fractured leg. _Sometimes I wonder why I'm really here in BloodClan. I feel like I don't belong. Am I not ruthless enough?_


	9. The Twoleg Place

**NightWing1008:**** Thank you! Here's an update! *gives cookie***

**Shape shift3r: ****Thanks! *tosses a cookie***

**Maximum Ride: ****Thank you so much! *throws cookie***

**Gingersplash of ThunderClan:**** Thanks *hands a cookie***

The Twoleg Place

**Shiverpaw's POV**

Shiverpaw approached the Twoleg fence with confidence. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shrewpaw asked from behind her.

Shiverpaw rolled her eyes, "We have to know more about them so we can understand them!"

Spiderpaw leaped up onto the fence, "Quit being such a timid mouse! I've seen a squirrel that was fiercer than those BloodClan cats. They even fight with each other!"

Shiverpaw smiled to herself at Spiderpaw's confidence. She landed on the other side of the fence gracefully and padded towards the alley she saw the BloodClan cat, Carboni go down. "This way," she whispered.

Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw followed close behind. "I can't believe we're doing this. This is stupid! We're as good as dead!" he exclaimed.

Spiderpaw cuffed his brother over the ear, "You can always go back," he muttered.

"No way!" Shrewpaw scoffed at the suggestion.

"Both of you be quiet!" Shiverpaw exclaimed, sick of all the sibling bickering.

Both toms nodded sheepishly.

Shrewpaw took the lead and followed the scent trail. The three apprentices emerged on a sidewalk next to a busy Twoleg street.

Shiverpaw jumped as a monster roared past.

"This is where the scent trail leads?" she whispered.

Shrewpaw stared at the other side of the Thunderpath. "Yes, I think they crossed to the other side."

Spiderpaw backed up, "I don't want to cross a Thunderpath! We'll be killed!"

Shrewpaw looked unsure and Shiverpaw shook her head, "We have to if we want answers. I'm going across; you two can go or come if you want."

Several monsters roared past and the path grew silent.

_Now is the time to test my determination, _Shiverpaw thought. She trembled silently then took off across the path.

A roar of a monster filled her ears and she leaped for the other side of the Thunderpath. Landing hard on the strange stone she collapsed, breathless.

A few seconds later she felt the monster blow by then the patter of paw steps. "Are you okay, Shiverpaw?" Shrewpaw asked.

"That was totally mouse-brained!" Spiderpaw exclaimed and nudged Shiverpaw with his shoulder.

The she-cat let out a hard laugh and her eyes glittered with excitement. Spiderpaw glanced around nervously, "Let's keep going."

The black apprentice took off with Shrewpaw and Shiverpaw close behind.

"I hear voices," Shiverpaw whispered.

The three apprentices glanced down a particularly long alley. Dozens of cats stalked around the alley.

"Hey that's the cat from earlier!" Shiverpaw exclaimed, starring at the gray she-cat with a heavy limp.

"Great StarClan look at that cat she's talking to!" Spiderpaw let out a gasp.

Shiverpaw scanned the cats and saw a huge black tom with white paws whose face was swollen with bruises and cuts. One of the black tom's legs was ripped and his flank was scored with scratches and scars where his enemy's claws found their mark.

"Are they fighting each other or is there really that much danger in the Twoleg Place?" Shrewpaw muttered.

"Clan cats? Are you kits lost from home?" A voice snarled from behind them.

Shiverpaw gulped and wheeled around into the face of an ugly tabby.

Now alerted some cats from the alley had started towards the ThunderClan apprentices. Spiderpaw leaped at the tabby, "Run!" he yowled.

Shrewpaw slashed his claws across the face of a tortoiseshell she-cat who had snuck up behind Shiverpaw.

"Run Shrewpaw go get help! We'll be okay!" Shiverpaw shouted and raked her claws across the tortoiseshell's face. Training with the deputy of ThunderClan really did pay off.

"Catch him!" some cat yowled.

The tabby's paws crashed down on the ground in front of Shrewpaw. Spiderpaw was bucked off and scent flying into the crowd of cats.

"I'd like to see you try and run away, fox-dung!" the tabby snarled.

Shiverpaw and Shrewpaw locked gazes and nodded. Shiverpaw smacked her claws right across the tabby's eyes and briefly blinded him.

Shrewpaw slid on the ground right under the tabby until he was clear of the vicious BloodClan cats.

Shiverpaw watched her friend take off running. _StarClan save me, _she thought.

A sea of BloodClan cats surrounded her.

Shiverpaw lowered her head in defeat and stared at her paws.

The cats led Shiverpaw and Spiderpaw into the alley to a large dumpster.

A blood red she-cat emerged from under the dumpster. _The leader, _Shiverpaw thought.

"I am Rust," the she-cat spoke. "I am the leader of BloodClan. I expect no fighting or resistance from this point on or you can consider each other dead."

Shiverpaw heard Spiderpaw gulp but then she realized it had been her.

"Welcome to BloodClan," Rust smirked. "Thunder! Carboni!" she roared.

Obediently the two cats stiffly came out of the crowd.

Shiverpaw shot a pleading gaze at Carboni who ignored her completely and stared at her paws.

"Guard them. No food or water until dawn," Rust instructed. "Now all of you go back to your miserable lives!" she snarled.

Immediately the clearing emptied as cats disappeared into cardboard boxes or over the fences.

The black tom who must have been Thunder shoved both of them roughly, "Well get going," he mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Spiderpaw asked.

Carboni nodded to a lonely torn up box, "Over there at the end of the alley. Make a run for it and you're as good as dead," she growled, but to Shiverpaw it sounded more like a warning than a threat.

"You'll be staying in there tonight," Thunder murmured, his eyes flashing to Carboni.

Shiverpaw and Spiderpaw glanced at Carboni who mumbled under her breath, "Be ready at dusk."

Both apprentices nodded silently and disappeared into the box. Thunder and Carboni took their positions at the entrance, watching any cat that came in eyesight.

**Bloodpaw's POV**

"They're mouse-brained idiots!" Bloodpaw exclaimed from his view on top of the Twoleg nest.

"Shut up!" Clawpaw hissed irritably. "We'll try and get to them the best we can but for now we'll just have to wait it out."

"That's stupid!" Bloodpaw argued. "We should go now while there are only two guards!"

Clawpaw smacked her brother hard with her paw, "They probably outmatch us! They look our age but look at both of them! I'm confident that they didn't get their wounds from going around and being soft-hearted!"

Bloodpaw scowled at her, "Fine but I'm going down!"

"You idiot!" Clawpaw hissed after him.

Bloodpaw dropped down in front of the two BloodClan cats. "Ready for the fight of your life?" Bloodpaw challenged.

**I'm going to church camp for a week so I won't be able to update, sorry everyone! **

**I'm sorry waiting for this chapter was long so I tried to fill it with some action. I was busy working on a new-leaf one-shot **_**Blood Prints.**_

**Cya guys in a week!**

**~Stormyyy**


	10. Escape

**Sunheart of RushClan: ****I know! Let's hope Spiderpaw doesn't ramble on about something random :D *gives cookie* I love your warrior name btw!**

**Dragonflame:**** I hope Shiverpaw doesn't either, I'm still developing her personality. Also in the prologue Carboni was taken with BloodClan, she was quickly grabbed when one of the escaping BloodClan cats were fleeing. *throws a cookie* Have one!**

**Maximum Ride:**** Thanks! *hands a cookie***

**PhantomWynd:**** Thank you so much! I have lots of fun! *gives a cookie***

**Gingersplash of ThunderClan:**** Thanks! *tosses a cookie* Have another one!**

Escape

**Thunder's POV**

Thunder stared at the white tom like he was insane. "Are you _crazy_? You're challenging us to a fight? But you're outnumbered!"

A black she-cat landed next to the white tom seconds later, "Well let's make it fair then shall we?" she hissed.

Carboni tensed beside Thunder and let out a fierce snarl, "I recognize you! You're Bloodpaw, that dumb ThunderClan apprentice who can't keep his mouth shut!"

The white tom who must have been Bloodpaw let out a frustrated hiss. "Enough talk!" he spat.

Thunder couldn't have agreed more. Finally he would prove to Rust that he could be strong too.

Without warning Thunder launched himself at Bloodpaw and raked his claws down his flank. Rust had taught him that fairness didn't matter, winning did.

Bloodpaw let out a growl of frustration and scored his claws down Thunder's face. Thunder moved like lightning and slid under Bloodpaw, clawing his belly and kicking his legs out from under him at the last second. Instantly Thunder stood on top of Bloodpaw and glared down at the Clan cat, "Fight of my life? I've hunted mice that were harder to kill than you."

Thunder glanced over to see how Carboni was doing.

His sister circled the black she-cat with a tired expression on her face. _That Clan cat has underestimated Carboni. She's assuming because she has a limp that she'll be easy, _Thunder mused.

Carboni lashed out her sheathed paw at the black she-cat who flinched backwards. Using that moment Carboni slammed head-on into the Clan cat. Shoving the black cat hard, Carboni stalked over to Thunder and sat down next to her brother calmly.

"Clawpaw? Bloodpaw? What in StarClan's name are you doing?" a quiet voice hissed angrily.

The two Clan cats turned to towards the entrance of the box. Shiverpaw stood, peering outside with a confused expression on her face. Spiderpaw stood, watching over Shiverpaw's shoulder with a curious expression.

"What is going on down there?" Tawny called in her bad-tempered voice.

"Quick!" Carboni hissed, "Get the box or we'll all be dead. Just trust me and swallow you pride for five seconds while we get rid of her!"

Clawpaw seemed to hesitate but when Shiverpaw and Spiderpaw nodded their consent she dashed into the box silently.

Bloodpaw though was a hard nut to crack so to say.

"Bloodpaw get in here you mouse-brain!" Spiderpaw hissed. "They outnumber us greatly; we have no chance unless we trust these two, now come on!"

Reluctantly Bloodpaw padded into the box, but not before shooting a glare at Thunder.

Tawny padded down the alley and Carboni slide closer to Thunder to conceal the entrance to the cardboard box.

"What are you doing? Shut up with the hissing and snarling you're keeping me from my nap!" Tawny growled. "We all know you're whining your tail off at your crippled leg, Tender Foot, but that doesn't mean you have to keep me up crying your eyes out!"

Thunder rolled his eyes and Carboni snorted quietly, "Go back and nap like a fat kittypet would, Tawny," Carboni growled.

Tawny let out a snarl and smacked Carboni hard enough with her claws to send Carboni sprawling.

Thunder unsheathed his claws but Tawny was already fleeting down the alley.

As soon as silence settled over the alley again, Shiverpaw and Clawpaw poured out of the box. "Are you okay?" Clawpaw asked.

Carboni shook her head and sent blood droplets splattering everywhere. "I'm fine. She usually does that, always in the face. You get used to it after a while."

Spiderpaw, who had now emerged from the box, frowned openly.

Bloodpaw slithered out of the box with anger coming in waves off of his pelt. "How do we get out of here?" he spat.

Thunder exchanged a mischievous glance with Carboni. "Follow me," he ordered. "And be as quiet as you can."

Clawpaw rolled her eyes like _duh_! Thunder sighed and jumped onto the cardboard boxes that were stacked high above the box they were guarding Shiverpaw and Spiderpaw in.

Carefully he made his way from each box until he got close enough to the wall to jump on top. Leaping up onto the wall he turned and watched the others.

Spiderpaw was right behind him, with Shiverpaw and Bloodpaw trailing close behind with Clawpaw and Carboni bringing up the rear.

Spiderpaw leaped up next to Thunder and glanced around swiftly. Shiverpaw reached the last box and Spiderpaw bent down to help her up.

Soon Shiverpaw was on the wall with Bloodpaw jumping up right behind her. Clawpaw froze on the last box as the large pile trembled a little. Letting out a nervous breath Thunder bent down and grabbed Clawpaw by the scruff and pulled her up.

Clawpaw blinked at him and surprise and smiled a little. Carboni hopped onto the last box and the pile started to tip.

Carboni's face showed panic and she leaped for the wall. Her front paws scraped against the top and the rest of her body crashed into the wall.

"Carboni!" Thunder wailed and lunged forward to help his sister up.

Bloodpaw tackled him, "Forget her! We have to get out of here!"

Thunder let out a vicious snarl and shoved Bloodpaw away hard.

"Thunder! Help me!" Carboni whimpered but her paws scraped hard against the stone of the wall and she let out a yelp of pain.

Shiverpaw raced forward to help but Carboni's paws disappeared over the edge.

Thunder watched Carboni bang down the wall into the boxes and the hard ground below.

"Do you think she lived?" Clawpaw whimpered.

Thunder whirled around on her, "Of course she will! But now she's trapped in the merciless claws of BloodClan!" he hissed.

Shiverpaw cleared her throat loudly, "We have to move unless we want to get trapped to. I'm sorry Thunder but we have to run," she mewed.

Thunder shook his head and flicked his tail, "Fine, let's go."

With that the five cats took off.

**Carboni's POV**

Carboni groaned and pulled herself out of the trash and junk that was in the boxes.

_They left me behind! _She thought sadly. A feeling of betrayal filled her and she glared in the direction Thunder had disappeared.

_How could they just leave me behind without even trying to help me? They didn't even try to save me from falling off! _Carboni growled lowly.

"What has happened?" Rust's angry voice filled Carboni's ears.

A feeling of raw anger filled Carboni. _I'll show Thunder! I'll show him that I'm stronger. That leaving me behind will be the best choice he ever made, _Carboni thought.

"Thunder and I tried to let the captured cats escape, however, I now realize my mistake, Rust. Thunder has fled with the Clan cats but he willingly left me behind," Carboni stated coldly.

Rust seemed flexible at this news. Suddenly without warning she leaped at Carboni and raked her claws down the gray she-cat's pelt.

Carboni let out a snarl in return and shoved upwards, tossing Rust away.

It was not the end though; Rust charged her and raked her claws across Carboni's ears, shredding one completely. Carboni fought back but despite her efforts, she was utterly defeated by Rust.

Finally stepping back, Rust glared at Carboni, "Foolish cat. You should have listened to me!"

Carboni weakly climbed to her paws and forced herself to glare back at her leader, "I will from now on, Rust. I swear it."

**Later that evening . . .**

"Shell said you wished to speak with me, Rust," a snow white tom murmured, pushing his way into the den.

Rust sat with her tail wrapped around her paws, "Indeed."

The snow white tom sat and stared at his leader, waiting.

Rust smiled evilly, "I think now that Carboni has felt the betrayal by her brother she is ready for my plans. Originally I planned on having you train Thunder but he was always too independent."

The tom nodded, "Of course Rust, when will her training begin?"

Rust flicked her tail, "It will begin immediately! You will train her to be a killer and nothing less. I want her as my top assassin; she will carry out all of my missions without fail. Train her well, Cloud; I want the innocent Carboni gone. I want a killer that is ready to slay even her own brother."

Cloud dipped his head, "I will do as you say."

With that he left the den . . .

**Aww poor Carboni. She's upset about being left behind and she doesn't understand why Thunder would just leave her like that. **

**Carboni's very new to betrayal, she's never experienced it before, and Rust is taking advantage of that.**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Review?**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


End file.
